


Gossip Amongst Sectors

by Champagne- and- Chocolate (Obsoletebish)



Series: FFVII One shots [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: (But what else it new), Everyone is thirsty for Cloud, F/M, Jealous Tifa, Kinda oblivious Cloud, Love Bites, Tifa "marks" her man, pre relationship Cloti, slightly ooc Tifa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsoletebish/pseuds/Champagne-%20and-%20Chocolate
Summary: Tifa's really tired of everyone wanting in Cloud's pants...
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: FFVII One shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927669
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Gossip Amongst Sectors

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the plate fall and before the second round of Wall market shenanigans

"One of my friends told me this hot mercenary got her out of jam!"

" _Ooh_! Did he help her out of anything else?"

" _Hehe_. No~ But she sure wishes he did!"

The breathless giggles had Tifa's breath hissing through her teeth, her fists clenched at her sides, irritation bubbling in her chest. She could take a wild guess at who the two women were talking about and it merely incensed her more. She was about to grind her molars to dust by the time they left the Sector Five slums. Barret and Cloud marching ahead of her to scout the scrap for monsters. Unaware of the conversation, and her anger, brainstorming ways they could possibly get topside - that didn't involve stealing a helicopter or attempting to bum rush Shinra HQ thank you Barret- to save Aerith.

Vermillion eyes trained on swaying blond spikes and the peeps of freckled skin she could see when that stupidly large Buster sword shifted.

Slender, well muscled -and with a face most women would kill for, Cloud Strife turned heads wherever he went. He was beautiful. Desired. And Tifa _hated_ it. Hated it when men and women alike looked at him with lustful eyes, like he was some piece of meat they couldn't wait to get their hands on then brag about having taken to bed. He was _her_ Cloud, no one else could have him. _Who did they think they were!?_

Blowing a hard sigh through her nose Tifa tried to reign in her possessive thoughts, squeezing her eyes shut.

Cloud _wasn't_ something to be owned.

(She had to keep reminding herself of that. Shinra had "owned" him for so long and she refused to let her petty jealousy and desires make him feel trapped or like he did while serving Shinra. She wanted Cloud to be happy, healthy, and comfortable. Even if it meant he didn't stick around after this was all said and done.)

"Tifa? Is something wrong?"

She only realized she'd stopped in her tracks when Cloud tapped her on the shoulder, mako eyes glowing with concern. Trapping her in swirling deep aquamarine that stole her breath and made her want to hide him from the rest of the world and do wicked things to him until he cried - the marks she'd leave behind telling everyone whose he was. That no one else was ever going to have him...

"Tifa!?"

Tifa drug a hand over her face in exasperation as those niggling thoughts receded back to the dark corners of her mind - where they belonged- before meeting Cloud's extremely alarmed gaze. He looked seconds away from calling Barret back to them or trying to find a doctor.

"I'm fine, Cloud. Just a bit tired ya know?" She soothes, putting on what she hopes is her best smile and praying he doesn't think she's crazy. And it's not like it's a lie. She is _tired_. They're all tired. None of them slept well the previous night. (For obvious reasons. But fiery Ifrit she didn't dare take those thoughts any further because she was sure to breakdown.)

"I-if you're sure..." He mumbles, looking unsure but not wanting to argue with her. He's adorable. Tifa wants to squish his cheeks. Make him blush. Bite his neck and let those women talk then, once they saw her claim...

' _Down girl!_ ' Tifa thinks as they fall into step together. She doesn't know why she's so hung up on a little bit of gossip. People made less than appropriate comments about Cloud all the time - which he never seemed to notice- but, never before had it spawned such a visceral reaction from her. Such a savage want to kiss him until he's a quivering mess whose whole world is her and her alone. They aren't even _together_. She has no right to do any of those things.

Sweet _Shiva_ she really needs a nap. Sleep deprived her always got so damn horny.

They walked in silence for a good while, listening to Barret greet refugees as they passed. Relief washing over Tifa at all the familiar faces. A good few of her regulars waving as she passed. It's so wonderful to see so many people survived. Well, it was until a couple of Honeygirls and boys, still dressed for work, coming from Wall market started giggling as they went by.

"Is that that merc Andi was talking about!?"

"Yes! Oh he's even _dreamier_ up close!"

"Those arms! Those eyes! _Gaia_ what I wouldn't give to have a bit of _alone_ time with him!"

The tittering had Tifa clenching her teeth and all but seeing red. Her anger, grief, and jealousy culminating into a scorching burn in her chest as the giggling group pointed at her merc - _hers_! They can't have him. She'd lost so much she wasn't losing Cloud! Her hand shot out to grab the soft knit of Cloud's turtleneck - gaining surprised gasps from their audience _and_ Cloud-, yanking him into a cubby in the scrap, and slamming him against a wall.

"T-Tifa! Wha- _mmm!_ "

She cut him off before he could finish speaking. Lips latching onto the skin still exposed above the collar of his shirt. Nipping and sucking till lovely purple marks bloomed and Cloud started to slide down the wall. Soft, wonderful, little whimpers spurring her on to mark the other side of his neck. Only pulling back once two more purple marks blossomed.

Cloud glassy eyed, flushed, pupils blown wide, and tempting pink lips slightly parted for his soft pants.

"T-T-Tifa.. What?" Cloud rasps, voice wrecked, his flush spreading over his ears and down his neck.

"You're mine. And now everyone knows it." She whispers in his ear. Feeling a shudder go through him.

"Ok.." He squeaks brokenly, voice high pitched and cracking.

Tifa smirked victoriously and pecked a kiss to a hot cheek, twining their fingers together before tugging him back onto the path. Cloud ducking his head in embarrassment and futilely trying to tug his collar over the marks when loud whispers started.

"Do you _see_ those marks?!"

"Oh my Gaia she did _**not**_ just do that!"

"Lucky bitch... landing a guy like that.."

"Awwh damn! The pretty ones are always taken!"

Her smirk widening at every whining comment, Tifa gave Cloud's hand a squeeze, eying her handy work out of the corner of her eye. The light doing nothing to hide the deep purple bruises on creamy skin and the flush on his cheeks. Oh she was very lucky indeed...

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a little bit of in game dialogue when I was coming out of sector five with Aerith and heard a woman say. "One of my friends told me this hot mercenary got her out of a jam!" and it just spiraled from there. My excuse for this is Tifa's exhausted, grieving, angry, lost everything she cares about again, and now it seems like everyone wants to take Cloud away and she's just like "Nah, Merc is mine. FUCK OFF." And, yes, Cloud's turtleneck doesn't actually cover his whole neck. I checked.


End file.
